1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic component mounting apparatus for picking up electronic components from a component feeding device by suction by suction nozzles and mounting the electronic components on a positioned printed board. In detail, the invention relates to an electronic component mounting apparatus having a carrying device carrying a printed board, a component feeding device supplying electronic components, a pair of beams movable in one direction by drive sources, mounting heads each having suction nozzles and movable along the beams by drive sources respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of electronic component mounting apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application publication No. 2006-286707 and so on. In general, component feeding devices supplying electronic components are respectively provided on both sides of a carrying device carrying a printed board, and a pair of beams each having a mounting head are provided for the component feeding devices respectively. It means that each of the beams corresponds to each of the component feeding devices and the mounting head of one beam picks up electronic components from the corresponding component feeding device only and mounts the electronic components on a printed board.
In some cases, however, component feeding devices need not be provided on both sides of a carrying device respectively for reasons of types of electronic components or a setting space. Furthermore, when component feeding devices are respectively provided on both sides of a carrying device, particularly in a case of using a tray feeder as one of the component feeding devices which has electronic components on trays so as to be picked up by suction nozzles, if the frequency of picking up the electronic components from this tray feeder is low, the operating rate of a corresponding beam is decreased and production efficiency is degraded.
The invention is directed to an electronic component mounting apparatus which increases the operating rate of the beam to enhance the production efficiency. The invention is also directed to an electronic component mounting apparatus which is applicable to the case in which the component feeding device is provided on one side of the carrying device as well as the case in which the component feeding device are provided on both sides of the carrying device respectively for reasons of types of electronic components or a setting space.